Across Time
by MrsMcVampy
Summary: When Amanda Hall finds herself in the year 1917, she finds herself making friends and falling in love. But with World War I and an epidemic on the horizon will it last? Twilight Fic, inspired by Outlander.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! No I am not stopping _Searching for a Scoop_, but this story has been bugging me so much, I HAD to write it. :-) I really hope you like it. As always, please leave me a review. Also, much thanks to **Jessica, Liz, Laura and Nicole** for looking over the first four chapters for me. You all rock!

Discalimer - I do not own anything you recognize, only that which you don't :-)

**Chapter 1**

As I stepped into the building that I had spent so much time in, I felt a rush of trepidation. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window and could see a nervous blonde haired girl looking back at me.

_Odd that the home I grew up in would be the location of my demise…_

I was the only child of two successful individuals: Brian Hall, my father, was a much-sought physician; and Lisa Hall, my mother, was an esteemed chemist. Everyone assumed I would be similar: a surgeon, perhaps, or maybe a pharmacist.

Unfortunately, I, Amanda Hall, was home after four years of university with a Bachelor's degree in English and no career. I had found a love in writing, not dissecting. The only medical knowledge I had was basic first aid and CPR.

This was not what my parents would want to hear. Not that it was what I wanted to be doing, moving back in with my parents at 21. I had imagined that at 21 I would be living in an apartment and hanging with friends, while holding a steady 9-5, good paying job.

Yet there I was, back in Chicago, with my parents, unemployed.

All my friends had moved across the country, successful in the attainment of their dreams.

Of course, the first things my parents noticed were my bags. Lisa, cold and calculating as ever, simply turned her head back to the issue of Popular Science she was reading. My father was always more understanding.

"We didn't touch your room," he said with a smile. "Go ahead and put your stuff away and then come tell us what's new."

Thanking him with my eyes, I took the escape he offered and ran up the stairs to my room.

Not wanting to actually unpack yet, as that would only make the situation more real, I sat down and thought about how I was going to tell my parents I needed to move back in until I found a job.

My father would be supportive of my decisions. Lisa…

_Yeah, she is going to disown me._

When I could delay the meeting no longer, I slowly descended the stairs, heading to the living room where I had left my parents. Neither had moved: Lisa was still buried in her magazine and my father was still watching the news on TV.

At my arrival, my father looked up with a smile, but Lisa, taking a deep breath, simply stared.

"So," my father said, "what are your plans?"

Keeping my eyes on my father--knowing that my mother was listening to every word--I explained that I was, at the moment, unemployed. That I had several interviews lined up over the next few days and I only needed to get situated and then I would get my own place.

"English…" I heard Lisa mutter under her breath. While my father had supported my chosen major, mother had seen it as a weak decision, which would only lead to my financial ruin.

It had been 11 years since my life had changed, since my mother had withdrawn into her world of labs and numbers, cutting off all emotional contact. It was 11 years ago that my great-grandmother, Minnie Lockwood, moved in to try to heal the broken fragments of her family. It was four years ago that Minnie died, forever splitting my mother and I.

"Let us know what we can do to help," my father said, preventing anything from starting between my mother and myself. Again, I gave him a grateful look.

"I'm pretty tired, so I think I am going to call it a day. We can talk tomorrow," I offered, rising from my seat and heading upstairs. I could only take so much of my mother ignoring me before it began to sting.

There had not always been this rift between us, but it existed for so long now, the memories of good times between my mother and me were vague at best.

I was not always an only child. When I was four, my parents had had another daughter, Sarah. Sarah was Lisa's pride and joy. Although Lisa loved me, her eldest daughter, I was a dreamer and this was something Lisa could not relate to. Sarah was going to follow in her shoes. All her toys were junior chemistry sets and the like.

Sarah loved to learn and would listen to her mother's lessons with unwavering attention.

I played pretend and dress up and would not sit still for lessons.

When Sarah was old enough, she had her own private tutor and was en route to be accepted to some very exclusive primary schools.

All that changed on March 9, 2006, 11 years and 3 months ago.

As I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, I could see the whole thing as though it happened the other day.

_I was 10 and Sarah had just turned 6 one month earlier. Sarah was the top student at Mount Carmel Academy. Lisa was driving us home from one of Sarah's after school science clubs. Sarah was seated up front, babbling about something to do with lasers and molecules; Lisa was listening in earnest, proud of the daughter who shared her passion. I was in the back, wanting attention._

"_Mom?" I asked, wanting to tell her about my day._

"_Yes, dear?" Lisa said, not turning to look at her other daughter._

"_We learned still life in art class today," I said, very excited._

"_That's nice dear," Lisa said, trying to sound equally excited._

"_Look mom," I said, holding up my project._

_Without turning her head, Lisa merely smiled and said, "That's nice, dear."_

_But I had noticed the lack of head movement. "You didn't see it. Look, Mom!" _

_And Lisa looked. Taking her eyes off the road, she turned back to see the well-drawn piece in my hands._

_It was one quick glimpse, but in that moment the light turned red and Lisa was not stopping. Entering the intersection, their car was hit on the passenger side by a drunk driver who they would later find was going double the legal speed limit._

_Sarah was killed instantly. She never felt anything. But Lisa felt it. And so did I. _

I was too young to realize that I was distracting my mom from paying attention, but I did notice that Lisa was not the one comforting me in the days that followed. My father was by my side most, until he finally called great-grandma Minnie to come live with us. Although Minnie was related to Lisa, one would never know, as they were complete opposites. Minnie had been kicked out of her last nursing home for a small gambling binge and needed a place to stay. The timing was perfect.

While Brian cared for his wife, Minnie cared for me. It was one of the best summers of my life, oddly. Although I missed my sister, no one played with or paid attention to me like Minnie.

Minnie encouraged my love of writing and my passion for acting. And I loved to sit with and knit, just listening to Minnie's stories from 'the good old days.' Her favorite stories were about her childhood in the early nineteen hundreds. Born in 1910, Minnie was well into her 90s, but nothing seemed to bring her down.

Minnie would talk about how when the men went off to war, she and her mother would do the men's work. She grew up very independent for the times, but because of her social standing and family wealth, no one told her what to do. When she had met great-grandpa Albert Lockwood and he asked for her hand, she had told him to 'jump in a lake.' When he proceeded to do so, she knew that was the man for her. They were married for over 60 years before he passed in 1998. I couldn't remember him, but there were pictures of him holding me as a baby and looking proud as anything.

Because of the stories I was told, the 1920s always fascinated me and, often, I would write stories set in the era.

Minnie and I also shared a love for sci-fi and horror movies, something we neglected to share with either Brian or Lisa.

"The real world is a lot scarier than any vampire or werewolf," Minnie would say. Our favorites were always the vampire flicks.

For seven years, Minnie lived in the Hall household and kept things peaceful. But Lisa avoided me as much as was possible for a mother. In a desire to appease my mother, I tried to show an interest in science, but I could never succeed at a higher level.

But Minnie could not fight the battle of age: On November 12, 2013, at the age of 103, she passed on. That was hard year for me, as I had been closer to my great grandmother than anyone.

It was my final year of high school and I already had acceptance letters from all my top picks for college.

Without Minnie around to be a buffer between Lisa and myself, our relationship quickly deteriorated. Although Brian tried to keep the peace between us, he worked long hours and could not always be around. In the end, we silently agreed to avoid each other to stop the many arguments.

So, when I announced I was headed to the University of Washington to major in English and minor in History, my mother didn't say a word.

As I lay on my bed, letting the memories of my past over take me, I didn't notice the tears falling down my face as I fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We'll be in touch."

"Don't call us, we'll call you."

"You seem to be over qualified."

As I walked out of yet another job interview, I felt the weight of failure rest on my shoulders. All I needed was a job, just so I could get out on my own again. And no one seemed to want me.

My cell phone rang and I let out a sigh. Checking the caller ID to see if I was right, I winced seeing it was Brian, my ever-faithful father.

"Yes Dad?"

"Any luck? This was your last interview today, right?" he questioned. I could hear the hope in his voice and it only made me feel worse.

"None," I said with no emotion. But, being my dad, he knew to read between the lines.

"Why don't you meet me for lunch? I'm available in an hour, enough time for you to get here."

"That sounds great."

Hanging up with Brian, I began the drive to the Naval Health Clinic at Great Lakes Naval Training Center where my father was head of the Oncology department. It would be nice, after the day I had, to spend some time with dad at his work.

Although I had no interest in becoming a doctor myself, I felt at home in the often-chaotic hospital with everyone running around. I knew many of the staff members and it was always nice to visit and catch up with them.

When I arrived, I headed straight to the hospital cafeteria where my dad was waiting. After giving him a hug, we purchased lunch and found a place to sit.

"I'm going hiking," I said, not letting my dad begin the conversation with one of his speeches of encouragement that I would get a job 'any day now.' Whenever I needed a break from something, I selected a trail in the area and went hiking. I always enjoyed the freedom I felt and took advantage of the peace of nature to try to figure where to go in life. And I really needed that right at that moment. My father understood all that about me.

"I had a feeling," he said with a smile. "Which is why the jeep is filled with gas and waiting at home. Just let me know which trail you will be taking."

I loved my father.

"I was planning on something near Camp Sagawau," I said, thinking of the picturesque location, half an hour outside Chicago.

My father nodded and we proceeded to eat our lunches in comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need to talk. It was one thing I loved about my father, that he knew when I just needed the companionship, not the conversation.

After lunch, I headed back home, making a quick stop at the local outdoors shop to pick up what I was missing to go hiking. I then headed home and prepared for the mental tango that was dealing with Lisa. Upon entering the house, I could hear her in the family weight room and, silent as possible, I snuck into my room undetected.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I began to pack for the next day and print out numerous maps off the internet. When my father called out for me to come down to dinner, I couldn't ignore my hunger, so with a deep breath, I went downstairs.

Upon entering the dinning room, both my parents were seated, Lisa sitting straight up in her chair. Her perfect posture rivaled that of women in the early 20th century. It was unnerving.

"Hello, Mother," I greeted, taking a seat.

I received a nod in return. My father gave me a smile before passing me the potatoes.

For the entire meal, Brian and I discussed news from the hospital before he turned the conversation to my hike the next day.

"You're going hiking again," Lisa asked, sounding angered at the idea. "You should be looking for a job."

"What do you think I've been doing since I got back home?" I asked, my anger rising to the surface.

"What you have been doing the last four years, _lazing about_!" she struck back, "You could have gotten a degree that led to a career, but no--you decide to waste your time with an English degree that as taken you nowhere."

Before I could really get into the argument, my father put his hand on my arm and silenced me.

"Now, Lisa, we agreed to let Amanda make her own decisions. Let it go," he said softly.

The argument successfully thwarted, I excused myself to my room, leaving the war zone behind.

My dreams that night were filled with visions of my mother shaking her head in disappointment while I wandered around lost.

The next morning I was able to get ready for my hike in peace, since both my parents had early mornings at work. I was going to be gone most of the day so I packed some snacks and bottles of water. I dressed comfortably in jeans and a sweater. They were both designer brands that Lisa had purchased for me for a family gathering a few years back, but they were the most comfortable clothes I had.

I also made sure to wear Minnie's key. A few months after Minnie came to live with us, she gave it to me. She made me swear to always wear it and when I asked why, she told me it was to symbolize that they key to life was always in my grasp.

She told me it was the key to a safety deposit box she had inherited from a long dead relative in 1916. I had researched the box and found the bank but when I went to open it, there was nothing there. Apparently it was emptied in June 1917.

But, I continued to wear the key to remind me of all Minnie taught me.

I also packed my camera bag, wanting to get some photos of the trail. I put my cell phone and wallet in my camera bag and was ready to go.

I got in my dad's jeep and hit the I-55 headed west. Following the signs, I was at Camp Sagawau in about 30 minutes and it was beautiful. I Parked my jeep and started walking past the various picnic tables and information booths and started on the trail headed southwest.

I always enjoyed the relaxation of the outdoors. The trail I was on was far enough away from the freeway that I couldn't hear any traffic noises to disrupt my meditative walk. It was also a weekday, so there was no one else on the trail. It was perfect. The sun was shining, and it cast a bright glow in my surroundings.

Pulling out my camera I began snapping pictures of this and that, flora and fauna.

While walking I came across a perfect view point. There was a bit of railing: set up to prevent anyone from falling down the cliff, but allowing people to view the scenic landscape. Leaning on the railing, I snapped a few pictures and then looked down.

The fall was not far, but it would hurt to make the plummet.

Secure in the knowledge of the guard rail, I looked back at the view and just thought.

I thought about what my next steps in life should be.

I thought about the strained relationship with Lisa.

And I thought about Minnie. What would she tell me to do?

_Okay, Amanda, think. Just think._

Looking at my cell phone for the time, I saw that it was just now 7 am. Not in any hurry, I leaned further on the railing, content to stay there for a while.

That was when I felt it shake. Before I could register what was happening, the railing gave way and I was falling. And then it was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had the sense of sound before I could open my eyes and move my body. And what I sensed, more than anything else, was the silence.

Oddly, I did not feel any pain. This did not follow my expectations of what should happen after falling a long distance. As I sat up from my position on the forest floor, I saw that it was still early in the day. This was either because I had been unconscious for little more than an hour, or I had unconscious for at least a day. I still had my backpack on, but as I looked for my camera bag, it was nowhere to be found.

I recalled dropping it while falling, but it seemed to be gone. This meant I had no cell phone.

When I felt sure that I could stand and not feel lightheaded, I rose to my feet. While the fog in my head began to dissipate, I slowly moved around the area I had awoken in, determined to find my camera bag. Not only was my cell phone in it, but my camera was worth a lot of money. I was not prepared to just walk away from it.

But it was not on the valley floor. I began to wonder if it was above me, not making it to the ground during my decent.

_Well… I have to go up to get back to the jeep anyway…_

With that thought, I began the trek upwards. It was part hiking and part rock climbing to get back up the area I had fallen from. My jeans were muddied up nicely in the process and I knew Lisa would throw a fit when she saw me again.

It was when I reached the top of the cliff that I began to notice the way the scenery was different, and yet still very much the same

The most noticeable thing at the top was that there was no longer a path.

When I began my hike, I walked due south. And then I fell. So, I deduced that the parking lot and path must be north. Taking my compass from my pocket, I found north and began walking through the uncut forest.

_Now who's silly for bringing a compass on a short hike?_

I had walked 20 minutes before falling, so I did my best to monitor time without a clock to figure when I had walked north enough.

There were several clues that something was wrong.

First – I could not locate the trail, no matter how hard I tried to find it again.

Second – It was too quiet. When I had awoken I had assumed I was too far from the freeway to hear any traffic. But now I was headed to the parking lot and the freeway. Yet, there was not a sound to indicate the presence of motor vehicles.

Third – It was taking too long to get the jeep. I walked for more than 20 minutes and, where there should have been paths and picnic benches and a parking lot, there was nothing but trees.

As my nerves grew with the discoveries, I kept myself moving. I had in my backpack two bottles of water and some trial mix.

Chicago, which could not just disappear, was 13 hours walking distance northeast of my present location.

_I'll just walk home and say the jeep died and have someone drive me back._

So I began the hike, drinking my water and eating the trail mix when the sun was at the midday mark. I knew there was food to be had at home so I didn't bother to conserve anything.

Without my cell phone to tell me the time, I had difficulty judging how long I hiked. But, the more time that passed without signs of civilization, the more nervous I was. Where were the telephone poles and electricity lines?

So, when I finally came across a road, I nearly fell to my knees and kissed it. It was poorly paved, but it was a road. It was also headed in the right direction, northeast, so I followed it.

When I caught a glimpse of houses, the sun hanging low in the sky. I was filled with joy. All I needed to do now was knock on someone's door, call my parents, and this crazy day would be over.

As I got closer, I could begin to see that the houses were all built in an older style. I didn't recognize the neighborhood, but I knew there were several 'old Chicago' neighborhoods, with houses that were built in the 1900s or earlier. I smiled, remembering how I always wanted a home like the ones before me and that they reminded me of Minnie.

It was late in the day now and I noticed how there was a lack of cars parked in the street. There was also a lack of human activity. It was unnaturally quiet.

Not wanting to waste time, I quickly headed to the first home I saw and knocked on the door.

When it was opened, I was faced with Jeeves's twin brother. A tall, skinny man in proper attire answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked with a British accent, his nose in the air.

"Umm... may I use you phone?" I asked, stuttering slightly. I was caught off guard by the butler. Not many people I knew in Chicago had one.

The man, who had held a bored expression up till now, looked down at me. His eyes may have actually popped out of his head. After taking in my appearance and proceeding to look disgusted, he promptly shut the door in my face.

_Why, of all the nerve…_

Insulted, I knocked again. This time, the door was not opened all the way, just far enough for me to hear him say, "You won't find charity here, boy. Now get on your way."

At this the door was shut again.

_Charity? _Boy?!

I looked at my dirtied appearance. True, I could use clean clothes and a bath, but I could see the designer names on my shirt and backpack. I obviously did not need charity and I was _not_ a boy!

I went to the next house, hoping a blind Englishman did not run it.

I knocked and waited a moment before a short, stout girl, hardly older than me, opened the door. But what caused me to do a double take was the ensemble she was wearing.

Halloween was months away, but this girl was dressed in clothes straight from the 1920s: a dress with an apron and her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

_A costume party?_

"I'm sorry to bug you, but can I use your phone?"

The woman looked completely shocked by me, but quickly recovered herself.

"Right this way ma'am," she said in a soft voice. I followed her into the house, dismayed by the antique furnishings.

_Must belong to an old person_.

"Here is the phone miss," she said, voice still soft.

What she showed me was not a phone. Or, if it was, it surely didn't work anymore. It was a box, with a phone attached, but I could not see where to dial the numbers.

I turned back to the girl and asked if she had a cell phone.

"A... cell... phone? I don't believe I know what that is," she said, her voice still soft. Now it was my turn to look at her like _she_ was crazy. It was one thing to not have a cell phone. But to not know what one was--that was impossible.

"I'm afraid you need to leave now miss," the girl said, her voice a little stronger, but still quiet. "My mistress will be displeased if she finds you here."

_Her mistress?_

Still confused about the cell phone, I found myself being pushed out the front door.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I then saw another strange thing. A car drove by, driven by a man in a suit and top hat. But it was not your average Honda or Toyota. It was a Ford Model-T.

I felt the 26 mile hike begin to hit me then. I was exhausted and I was also beginning to feel like Dorothy Gale.

_I don't think I'm in Chicago anymore, Toto…_

This 'untouched by time' block was where Chicago should be but nothing else fit.

Finding a park, I sat down on a bench that was blocked by bushes and trees and lay down. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the sun was shining on a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The only rational thought I had was that I was dreaming.

I had to be, in reality, lying off the beaten trail somewhere, unconscious. For what I was seeing and smelling and feeling was not possible. All around me people were walking around in turn of the century regalia. Men in suits with bowler hats and women in hobble dresses. It was like one of Minnie's stories had come to life before my eyes.

That was what I kept telling myself. My subconscious was simply dragging up old memories of the stories I had been told and that was that.

_Because it is not possible that I am really walking down the street of 1920 Chicago._

I was beginning to notice the looks I was getting.

Amazing how my subconscious has created such believable delusions.

I was dressed as one might normally dress. Jeans, sweater, tennis shoes. But, compared to those around me, I don't know if they thought I was foreign or insane.

Beginning to get uncomfortable, I stepped into an ally between townhouses and sat down.

_What was going on?_

I was tired and dirty from walking.

_Can you _imagine_ being tired and dirty?_

Everything felt real.

I pinched myself for the hundredth time and still was not woken from this experience.

I felt sweaty; my heart was pounding and my breathing picked up. From my little medical training, I knew these were signs of a panic attack.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I began to concentrate on breathing in and out and putting myself together.

Closing my eyes, I began to lay out all the clues to what had happened in my head.

First, I hike through Camp Sagawau. Last thing I remember is tripping and falling.

I wake up and find myself in the same wooded area with no time seeming to have passed. I walk for several miles--for half a day--only to end up in a Chicago that was not living in the 21st century.

I liked to think I was not insane, but I refused to believe the idea that I had somehow fallen through space and time and ended up in Chicago of the early 20th century. Scowling, I noticed a paper by my side. Not sure what date I _wanted_ to see at the top, I was greeted by a glaring headline of "Draft registration underway" and other articles pertaining to the Great War.

Now, if this were a dream, my subconscious would know, thanks to a minor in History, that the Great War would later be called World War I.

The date on the top of the paper was June 1, 1917.

_1917_

_World War I_

_Women's suffrage._

My great-grandmother would be seven years old.

Judging by the location of the sun in the sky, it was noon, and I realized I had not eaten anything for at least 24 hours, depending on how long I had been in this place. Another piece of evidence pointing to the reality of this situation was the immense hunger pains I was feeling.

I knew I could not walk around in my current attire: it would pose too many questions, none of which I could answer.

I began pushing all the stories Minnie had told me and my own history knowledge to the forefront of my brain. I would need all of it to act as inconspicuous as possible. I noticed that the alleyway I was hiding in was between two houses and their laundry was drying on a line. All I needed was a dress. Getting to my feet, I snuck to the dresses on the line, ducking underneath windows to avoid being seen.

There were several to choose from, but one in particular reminded me of a dress I seen on my great-great grandmother in a photograph. It was dark green and not too flashy. It would help me blend in. And it was long enough to cover my sneakers, my only option for footwear.

Hiding in a dark corner, I quickly removed my sweater and jeans, replacing them with the tight dress, tucking Minnie's key underneath. In frustration, I realized the modern zipper had only just been invented and was not yet mass produced and I could not fully tie up the dress on my own. Feeling guilty about stealing from someone, I added a jacket to my crime, covering up the back of the dress. Catching my reflection in a window I grinned. My hair hanging down my back, I looked good in the old attire. Secure in the knowledge that I would not look out of place walking down the street, I stepped out on the sidewalk and took a moment to look around.

I walked quickly to get away from the scene of my crime, but once I was far enough to feel comfortable, I slowed down again. It was amazing what 100 years could do to an area. Judging from the various geographical landmarks, I was not far from where I had grown up. And it was like another world. People went about their business, majority walking to and fro. The only automobiles seen were styled like the Model-T, which, I realized, they were.

Everything was smaller. Since the car was not the standard mode of transportation it would be in the future, everything needed to be in walking distance.

While walking, the key, which I had worn faithfully all these years, began to cut into my neck, the dress not leaving much room. Pulling it out from under the dress, I looked at it in the light. The small silver key shined in the brightness and reminded me of all that I had been taught by Minnie. As crazy as whatever this adventure was, with all she had taught me, I could survive here.

While walking, I came across a stressed looking woman. She was pacing in front of what I assumed was her home, looking up and down her street. Forgetting myself for a moment I went up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She met my gaze with one of alarm. "Do you know my son Edward?"

Aware that I knew no one in the area the answer was simple. "I'm afraid not. Is he missing?"

"Yes, yes. His birthday is today, you know. And of course our housekeeper is in the middle of a family crisis, so I let her go home and now I don't know where he is and I have so many things to take care of…"

She ran a hand through her bronze hair and let out a heavy sigh. I stood to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Do you have any children?"

_Well, that came out of nowhere…_

"No, ma'am," I said, not sure where this was going.

"I love my son, but sometimes--sometimes I want to beat him for making me crazy…"

I could not hide a grin at this. She seemed so ashamed for something that, in my time, most mothers did do occasionally.

"Does your son run off often?" I asked, getting interested in who this woman was. For a moment I wondered if, should this time travel dream prove to be real, I was messing with space and time by having a conversation with her. That I shoved away, not wanting to think about it at all, ever.

"He is headstrong, that child. Today is his 16th birthday, my Edward. And all he wants to do is spend his time with his friends at the new naval base. I worry so, about his dreams and ambitions to join this foolish war. Ever since April it has been all he talked about. So many of his friends are older and share the same ambitions. The new base is for training and they all go up there to try to 'make connections.' Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with him?"

_Whoa._

Something about me must scream 'therapist.' Everywhere I go, even traveling to the 1900s, people always tell me their problems and expect me to solve them.

"Boys will be boys, but I think if you shared some of those concerns with him, he might come home." Realizing her desire to go to her son, but the need for things to be done here at the same time, I threw caution to the wind. "Why don't you go get him and I can get things settled here? I can get things cleaned and ready while you're gone."

The woman looked at me like I was her saving grace. "Why would you help me? I don't even know your name."

"Amanda Hall." I said, giving her my hand.

"Elizabeth Masen." She replied with a smile, shaking my hand. "Would you really not mind?"

She started walking up to her home, while I followed behind her, but stopped suddenly. "Do you need work, dear?" she said softly, in a voice that said she meant no offence.

I, too, stopped suddenly. Did I? As I realized that this dream was not fading in the way dreams tend to do, the argument that this was somehow real was beginning to becoming likely. If I was to remain in this time and place, I would need to buy things, which required money. But, I also did not want to appear to _need_ money. The woman in front of me was dressed in clothes that said she was wealthy, as if the large house before me was not further indication. This was a time when there was still a separation between classes. And I wanted to be friends with this woman. So, I would figure out money on my own.

"Money is no issue with me," I said with a smile, "I simply want to help a new friend."

She returned the smile and continued leading me into her home.

"Are you unmarried?" she asked me as I entered her house. It looked large from the outside, but upon entering it felt even larger. A large staircase was before me with a sitting room to my left and a formal dining room to my right. And it all looked lovely. I could tell that it was a home that Elizabeth took pride in running.

I then realized I had left her question unanswered. Looking back at her, I saw that she approved my admiration of her home and that she was willing to wait for my answer. It was then that random inspiration struck.

I recalled in the film _Titanic_ a statement about 'new money.' That all you had to do was mention a gold mine or connection to the railroad and you were in the 'club.' I also recalled a college course about one of the World Wars that mentioned how spies were able to lie so well. I was taught that the key was to tell as much of the truth as was possible and be vague about everything else, to prevent anyone catching your lie.

So, I created my tale. I explained to Elizabeth that I was new to town, looking to make a new start after the unfortunate death of my parents. I subtly hinted that I had inherited enough money to leave easily on my own and I was now just looking for a place to live.

"Well, that is lucky!" Elizabeth said, getting excited. "There is a house available down the street. You must take it!"

Of course there is…

Before I could do anything of the sort, I needed to get money. I began to have a nagging feeling that there was a solution to this problem and I was simply forgetting it.

Elizabeth seemed anxious for a response, so I simply smiled and said I would have to look at it.

Looking closely at the beautiful home, I saw that there was not much needing to be done in the way of cleaning.

"What can I do to make things easier for you, Mrs. Masen?" I asked.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," she said with a smile. "There is not much to be done; I just need to be here when the caterer arrives."

"Well then, I'll wait for the caterer and you go get your son," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much!" she said with a smile, grabbing her coat and running out the door.

_Amazing how trusting people were 100 years ago._

Alone in a strangers house, I took a moment to get acclimated to the surroundings. To my mind, the furnishings were antique, but upon closer inspection I could tell that many of the furnishings were quite new. There was no TV or computer and, like the first home I had visited the night before, the telephone was very strange.

I saw a different newspaper lying on a table that looked very recent. The date on the top was June 20, 1917. It was Wednesday. If the date was current it would mean that I had landed exactly 100 years in the past, for the day before, when I had gone hiking, it was June 19, 2017.

Slowly, the idea that I was not dreaming, that I was in the year 1917, was becoming easier to grasp. And, for a history lover like myself, I was going to take full advantage of the trip.

With that thought, I opened the door for the caterer and prepared to make myself comfortable in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns what you recognize, I own what you don't :-)**

**Chapter 5**

While I waited for Elizabeth to return with her son, I kept an eye on the caterers while they were setting up in the kitchen. Judging by the amount of food being prepared, the party that night was not going to be one of small proportions. Other than watching the cooks move to and fro, there was really nothing to do. This, fortunately, gave me some time to think.

I set the backpack I brought with me in a corner and sat on a sofa.

I began to catalogue in my brain what I would need to do and who I would need to speak with to begin to live in this time and place. If this was in fact real, I would need to find a place to live and money to take care of myself. If it was all a dream, having them would not hurt anyone.

Like I often did while deep thinking, I began to play with Minnie's key, turning it unconsciously between my fingers.

"Ma'am?" one of the cooks asked, interrupting my contemplation.

"Yes?" I said, turning to face a young man, younger than myself, holding a paper in his hand.

"The chef wants to confirm the menu…" he said, handing me the slip of paper. It was a multi-course list of food, and in truth I didn't recognize half the food items listed.

"Allow me," a woman said, taking the paper from my hands. Elizabeth gave me smile, as she quickly looked over the menu and gave it back to the boy with her approval.

"Were you able to locate your son?" I asked my new friend, glad to have her back to take away my responsibility.

"Yes, thank you," she said, clearly glad he was here. "Edward, would you come meet my new friend."

Upon being called, a young and very handsome man appeared at his mother's side. He was taller than his mother, but not too tall. His bronze colored hair was styled messily on his head, but all in all, he was a very good looking young man.

_If I was just a few years younger…_

I took his hand and shook it, introducing myself.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hall," Edward said, very polite and proper.

"It's Miss not Mrs. And you can call me Amanda," I said with a smile.

"Amanda." He said, also with a smile.

I caught Elizabeth looking back and forth between us with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Elizabeth?" I asked her, hoping to distract her from what I could imagine was going through her mind.

"Not at all dear," she said, still smiling like the cat that caught the canary. "Now, as my new friend, you must come to the party tonight. So, you go get dressed and come back here tonight at six."

Of course, I had nothing to change into. So, I lied a little more.

"I would love to Elizabeth," I said. "But, my bags have not all yet arrived in town and I am afraid I do not have anything that would be appropriate."

I looked at her, praying she would believe me.

"Well, that won't do. You will just have to borrow something of mine."

I looked up at her in shock. "That is too generous. You really don't –"

"Don't try to refuse," Edward cut me off with a smile. "My mother never hears refusals."

Looking at Elizabeth, I could only see confirmation in her expression.

_Maybe I could just say that I was too busy for a party…_

"I know what you are thinking," Edward said, still smiling. "As it is my birthday, I am requesting your presence at my party and both my mother and I will not accept any excuses."

"Well, since there appears to be no other answer either of you will accept," I said with a smile, "I suppose I will need to borrow a dress after all."

Elizabeth looked thrilled and I could not help but notice Edward smile as well.

Putting her arm through mine, Elizabeth pulled me up her grand staircase and into what I assumed was her room. Indicating I take a seat in a chair by a window, she disappeared into what could have been any modern woman's walk-in closet.

"I had Mr. Masen build me this," I heard her say from within the closets depths. "I have a weakness for fashion and he does spoil me so."

I could hear the love in her voice and it made me smile.

When she reappeared, she was holding what would be, in any time period, a beautiful dress.

"Don't just sit there," she chided, smiling. "Try it on."

Unable to withhold a grin, I rose to obey. Taking the dress, I entered the wardrobe to change privately. I set the dress and jacket I had taken in a neat pile on the floor and then slid the new dress on.

It was stunning. A rich green, it had an empire waist and what might have been actual diamond adornments. It had to have cost a fortune, even in this century.

"Do you need help tying it up?" I heard Elizabeth ask from outside the door. Before I could reply, she quickly opened the door and spun me around to get to the laces in the back.

"Before my mother died, she would always complain that I was lucky that corsets had gone out of style," Elizabeth said. "They were awful thi—What are you wearing?" Stopping mid sentence, her question jolted me.

"Um… the dress you handed me?" I said, unsure what she meant.

"No, no," she said quickly. "Not the dress, which looks lovely on you by the way. Where on earth did you get those undergarments?"

_Oh!_

Before I could struggle with a reply, Elizabeth handed me one.

"Are those a new Paris fashion?" she asked, very interested. "I hear they are very racy…"

"Yes!" I said. "I have a weakness…"

I trialed off embarrassed to be discussing my underwear with someone I had just met. But, Elizabeth didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"I might have some things you might like," she continued on, sounding excited. "There is a new shop with imports from Paris. We should go!"

At this proclamation, Elizabeth spun me around, having finished lacing up the dress. Pulling me out of the closet, she stood me in front of a tall mirror. The dress was lovely and I couldn't help smiling.

"Now, you stay up here," Elizabeth commanded. "I will make sure everything is running smoothly and that Edward is getting ready. When I come back, I will do you hair."

Before I could say anything to the contrary, Elizabeth was out the door.

_This is the weirdest day ever…_

Sitting down, I began to twiddle my thumbs. What to do…

It was then I felt a poke in my chest, causing me to look down. Minnie's key, which I had kept on, was being pushed into my chest by the tight dress. Pulling it out, I played with it in my hand, twisting it between my fingers. That was when the memory struck.

Today, by what I could tell, was June 20, 1917. The safety deposit box was emptied in June 1917. Like a light bulb illuminating my mind, I realized that there might still be money in the box at this moment.

_What if I was the one who took it out?_

That question was a little much to be dealing with, so I pushed it from my mind. I did, however, make a note to find out about the box ASAP.

After a short while, Elizabeth returned, humming softly, clearly in a good mood.

Pulling out a chair that was sitting in front of a lovely vanity, she motioned for me to take a seat.

"Everything is running smoothly," she said.

Running a brush through my hair, Elizabeth began to style it. I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I didn't press her to ask what. As she was working on putting my hair up in a fashionable way, I thought about how my mother never did this for me. When I was younger, Minnie would do my hair, but never my mother. The thought made me sad.

When she finished, we both smiled at the reflection in the mirror. My long blonde hair was styled into a timeless up do, with a few strands framing my face.

"Perfect," we both said at the same time, breaking into light giggles.

"We are going to be good friends," Elizabeth said, walking into her vast closet. When she emerged a little while later, she was in a dark blue dress that was perfect for her. I moved to a chair by the window and Elizabeth took my former seat in front of the vanity and began to style her own hair.

A knock sounded on her door, causing me to jump slightly.

When a deep male voice called her name, Elizabeth developed a large grin.

"Come in," she called, just loud enough for the mystery man to hear.

When the door opened, it revealed a man slightly taller than Edward with the same green eyes and similarly messy hair, only dark brown not bronze.

Not noticing my presence, he went to Elizabeth and kissed her head, softly murmuring, "My love…" Knowing this was a private moment, I tactfully turned away.

"Dear," Elizabeth said with a giggle, "I have company." Her voice suggested no displeasure at his signs of affection.

Nodding her head in my direction, Elizabeth returned to the task of fixing her hair while the man I assumed was Mr. Masen turned toward me.

"Forgive my ignorance," he said walking toward me and offering me his hand. "I am Edward Masen Sr."

"Amanda Hall," I replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Again, you will have to forgive me, I become quite one sighted in my lovely wife's presence," Mr. Masen said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Edward!" Elizabeth said, turning to her husband with a blush overtaking her face.

Giving me one last grin, Mr. Masen walked to door, saying, "I will change and meet you downstairs my dear."

Turning back to me, he said, "It was a pleasure Ms. Hall," before nodding slightly and walking out the door.

As the door shut behind him, I saw Elizabeth give one last wistful sigh before finishing up for the party. When she saw all was to her liking, she turned to me with a smile.

"Shall we?"

I was suddenly very nervous for this party. I wanted to do my best to fit in and to have these people like me.

Exiting Elizabeth's room, I could hear the voices of a considerable crowd below us, as well as some instrumental music. This was not going to be a small party among close friends.

As we descended the staircase, I heard a murmur pass through the crowd. As I noticed several men glance in my direction, I felt my cheeks warm, the attention making me blush.

At the bottom, both Edwards, senior and junior, greeted Elizabeth and me.

Taking his wife's hand, Mr. Masen gave it a kiss, saying, "You look lovely my dear. And you Ms. Hall."

"Now Edward," Elizabeth said, linking arms with her husband and looking to her son, "you make sure Amanda has a fabulous time."

"Of course," Edward said, dutifully.

And, like magic, Mr. and Mrs. Masen vanished into the crowd.

Giving me a crooked grin, Edward offered his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you Ms. Hall?" he asked, his voice betraying his act of sincerity.

"Why, of course," I replied with a laugh.

Taking Edward's arm, I took a moment to admire the Masen's home. It was beautiful.

"My mother does enjoy decorating," Edward said, seeming to read my mind.

"She's done a fabulous job. Your home is lovely."

Flashing a smile, Edward led me inside a large room. I could see furniture has been moved, pressed against the walls, to create a large empty space where numerous couples were dancing.

"May I introduce you to my friends?" Edward asked, as I noticed a large group of young men headed our way.

"If you wish," I said softly, a little nervous. But, I remembered, I was 21. I could handle a group of teenage boys.

"Edward!" One of the boys shouted, coming over and punching Edward on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday man!"

Wincing only slightly at the attack, Edward gave his friend a grin and returned the punch.

"Thanks David."

The rest of the young men acted in a similar fashion. I noted how interesting it was that in this time and even 100 years later, boys would always show their affection in such brutal ways.

After the session of Punch Edward ended, I found the group's attention focused on me.

"May I introduce Ms. Amanda Hall," Edward said, noticing his friends' focus. "Amanda, this is.." Edward proceeded to give me everyone's names but I could not keep them all straight.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Hall," I taller boy said from beside Edward, the rest of the group murmuring their agreement.

"You as well," I said to Tall Boy with a smile, causing his cheeks to redden.

"So Eddy, how did you end up escorting the most beautiful girl I have every seen?" another boy with broad shoulders asked.

I was amused to see Edward's face grow slightly pink. "Ms. Hall is a friend of my mother."

I noticed a couple boys' interest in me grow at the news that I was not actually connected to Edward. I laughed internally at the thoughts I could read on their faces, that I would fall for them. They were much too young.

As silence overtook the group, I was startled by a voice from behind me saying, "Happy Birthday Edward." The voice was deep and rich and one I would willingly listen to for all of eternity.

Edward and I turned to see a few older men, my age or slightly older, all in uniform.

"Roy, Samuel, Thomas, Henry," Edward said, nodding to each one in turn. The deep voice belonged to Henry, a tall, muscular man, with very short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

My blush returned when the four men turned their attention to me.

"And who might this lovely woman be?" one of the men, Thomas I thought, asked with a grin.

"This is Ms. Amanda Hall, a friend of my mother. Ms. Hall, may I introduce Roy Gilman, Samuel Douglas, Thomas Reed and Henry Hart."

I had correctly named Thomas. He seemed to be the youngest of the four, still older than Edward. He was average height and slightly skinny with black hair that was cut short as would be normal for someone in the military. Judging by their uniforms and the close proximity to the naval base, I guessed the four men were part of the navy.

Roy and Samuel could have been brothers, their looks were so similar. Both had dark blonde hair, cut the same way as Thomas and Henry. They were both short and stocky as well.

Henry was something else.

_Something from my dreams maybe…_

The four men gave me a smile, but it was Henry who kept my gaze the longest. I felt my face, already red, get a little worse.

_I need some air… _

"Would you care to take a turn outside, Ms. Hall," Edward asked, very polite.

Nodding, I heard him tell the men he would be back shortly, before I felt him pull me away from the now very large group of people.

When were outside the front of the house and I had cooled off a bit I turned to Edward with a grin. "How long have you been able to read minds?"

I laughed at the look on his face, one that said he worried I was insane. "Are you quiet well?" he asked.

"I don't mean literally Edward," I said with a laugh. "But, how did you know I needed air?"

"I could just tell," he said with a shrug. "My mother says I can read people extremely well."

We settled into a comfortable silence, before I felt the need to break it.

"So, were those four men friends of yours?" I asked, still unable to fully dispel the picture of Henry from my mind.

"Sort of," Edward said quietly. "More like close acquaintances. They are part of the new naval base, instructors there. Because of the war, most of the older, experienced sailors are over seas fighting. The four of them have taken the training roles. I know them because my friends and I are enlisting as soon as we can."

Looking at the boy beside me who I knew from Elizabeth was only 16, I wondered at his passionate desire to go to war. In my time wars were fought with bombs and computers, and that was brutal enough. But in this time, the horror of the battlefield was something I could not begin to grasp from history lessons.

"Why do you want to fight?" I asked softly.

What his answer was going to be I would not find out that night. Quiet suddenly, a large group of men flew out the front door, laughing and making a large ruckus.

The seriousness gone, Edward turned to me with a grin. "Would you honor me with a dance, Ms. Hall?"

Giving him a smile and taking his hand, I agreed and allowed him his privacy. I hardly knew him after all. He did not need to tell me everything. But, I did feel a friendship beginning; one I would not mind having. Elizabeth might envision me falling in love with her son, but I could see us being good friends.

_As for love…_

Entering the room, without even meaning to, I met the gaze of Henry Hart.

_Damn…_

Following Edward's lead, I began to dance, thankful for the ballroom dance class I took for PE credit.

While dancing, I heard a commotion off to the side, causing both Edward and me to stop dancing.

"What in the…" Edward asked, trailing off in confusion.

Off to the side of the room, several men we watching something.

Suddenly, one of them cried out for a doctor. Not knowing what truly possessed me, I pushed myself through the crowd of onlookers to see what the problem was. What greeted my eyes was an elderly man on the ground, not breathing.

Remembering the CPR I learned, I dropped down beside him. "Can anyone tell me what happened?" I asked, beginning to check for his pulse. It was there, but slightly weak.

"He was eating an appetizer when I think he started choking," a man said beside me.

Not waiting to hear more, I began to administer CPR. Covering his mouth with my own, I gave two short breaths. Seeing no response, I began the chest compressions. I could hear the crowd talking, but I blocked them all out. While doing the chest compressions, I could feel the man's body pushing something out of his airway. I pulled his mouth open, tilted his head to the side, and saw a partially chewed food item fall to the floor. While the man began coughing and regaining consciousness, I felt a presence at my side. "That was very impressive," a male voice that sounded musical said.

Turning to my side I saw what had to be one of the most beautiful men of all time. Blonde hair, he looked much like the movie stars of my time, but still, there was something timeless about him.

Realizing I was staring at him with my mouth hanging open, I closed it and blushed.

"It was nothing…" I whispered softly.

While friends of the man helped him into a seat, I saw the blonde god go to his side, checking his vitals.

"What do you think Dr. Cullen?" one man asked the blonde god.

"I think this man owes a lot to that young lady," he said with a smile in my direction.

"I was saved by an angel," my patient said with a smile. "Thank you miss."

Giving him a smile, I stood and found Edward waiting nearby.

"That was amazing!" He said, clearly impressed.

"Yes it was," Dr. Cullen said, appearing at Edward's side. Putting out his hand, he said, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Shaking it, I also introduced myself.

"That was some impressive doctoring," the doctor said, "Are you a doctor?"

"Me?" I said with a laugh. "No, I'm not."

"Well, have you ever thought about being one?" he said with a smile. "With everyone overseas for the war, we are in need of good medical practitioners. I could use you on my staff."

_Is he offering me a job?_

"I'll have to think about it Dr. Cullen." I said with a smile. "But… I am interested."

With a smile and a nod, Dr. Cullen disappeared back into the crowd.

"Well," Edward said with a whistle. "You sure know how to make friends with the right people."

Giving Edward a grin, I walked out of the ballroom.

_I think I will do just fine in this time period…_


End file.
